bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominions
Dominions, also known as Watchers or by their Enochian name the Grigori (by other angels), are a species of powerful, elite angels who were sent to Earth to watch over and protect humanity. They were some of the first angels to go to Earth, so they most likely kept watch on the humans while they were in the Garden of Eden. Their work is also to gather information, fix the younger Angels who cause problems, and occasionally, take control of their minds if needed. Additionally, in Heaven, the Dominions are also celestial guards, tasked with a vast majority of responsibilities, such as being prison guards, entrance guards, and even security in Heaven, as well as being personal bodyguards even to the one who rules Heaven and other high-ranking angels. History Creation Created millions of years ago by God, the Dominions are a clan of angels mean to be celestial guards. There were hundreds of them and they were of the second sphere of angels, but they were just beneath the Malakhim in terms of rank. And for many millennia, they served their purpose and they each had their name engraved on their angel sword. The Rebellion When God created mankind, He ordered all angels, including the Dominions, to serve them and these elite angels did so. However, when Lucifer defied God, some of the Dominions fell to Lucifer's way of thinking and thought they were too good to condemn themselves to an existence of guarding mankind. However, a great deal of the Dominions still stood by God, Oracle, Michael, the remaining Archangels, and the Powers. During the rebellion, the Dominions on both sides fought one another. However, after Lucifer lost and was banished into exile on Earth, almost all of them on Lucifer's side were killed. Exile Some of those that survived the Rebellion were cast out, but they escape banishment to Hell, went into hidden exile on Earth, and began feeding off of human souls as they saw humans as beneath them. From that moment forward, the Fallen Dominions became known as the Grigori. Characteristics Being elite angels, the Dominions are shown to be incredibly powerful celestial beings, despite being merely Heaven's guards. One was able to overpower a Slayer, a Dhampir, and an advanced Malakhim with ease, despite their experience in fighting, when he was empowered by souls. They possess all the standard powers of regular angels, only at a higher level. Though a majority of them remain in Heaven, some of them have fallen. For the ones that had fallen, they feed on humans by kidnapping people who will not be missed and slowly eating their souls over a period of years. Some of these Fallen Dominions, known as the Grigori (which is Enochian for "Fallen Watcher"), have apparently been doing this for thousands of years, keeping the victim in the illusion of their own personal heaven while they do this, very similar to Djinn. Fortunately, there is a way of going back for the victim: although lower and even middle angels, even the Virtues, can't heal them, the Higher Angels can. Due to their habits, the Grigori are held in disgust by other angels, as Annael outright called them "abominations." Instead of carrying angel blades, Dominions carry angel swords that have their names inscribed upon them. They also seem to see the other angels as beneath them, as well as humans. However, like the Higher Angels, the Dominions seem to have their powers imbued within them, as being cut off from Heaven for thousands of years didn't weaken Tamiel at all and he still displayed healing which is a power regular angels lose when they Fall. Additionally, because they are literately angelic guards, the Dominions possess pure silver, metalic wings. Empyrean Guards As mentioned above, Dominions are also known as the Empyrean Guards, meaning they are tasked with protecting significant angels as well as guarding the gate of Heaven against threats foolish enough to approach. Royal Guards Royal Guards are the highest of the Empyrean Guards. They are a group of powerful angelic warriors tasked with the protection of the Ruler of Heaven. Praetorian Guards Praetorian Guards are the second highest. They are tasked with protecting angels that are just under the Ruler of Heaven, such as the Commander of the Host of Heaven, the Trainor of the Host of Heaven, the Scribe of Heaven, etc. Grigori Grigori are Dominions who have fallen, as their Enochian name means "Fallen Watcher". They prey off human souls and have been doing so for thousands of years. Because of this, they are held in disgust by angels and called abominations. Powers and Abilities Dominions are an elite, high-ranking, and very powerful class of angels with numerous powers, making them more powerful than Malakhim but they possible equal that of the Powers or even the Cherubim, thus they have more strength and power than normal angels do, being just below the Powers. Dominions are also powerful enough to overpower a variety of other supernatural creatures, everything from ghosts to witches, fairies, monsters, deities, and demons. Despite their powers, their only superiors are the Higher Angels and the Primordial Beings. Additionally, the Dominions powers are imbued with them when the Fall. *'Immortality:' Dominions are immortal and have existed for thousands of years. Dominions will live forever unless they are killed. **'Regeneration:' Dominions are able to heal from any wound. **'Invulnerability:' As with all angels, Dominions possess a degree of invulnerability. Tamiel was able to take several bullets to the chest without being harmed at all. *'Incredible Power:' The Dominions are phenomenally powerful angels, more so than Malakhim as they possess an incredible amount of power, enough to bend some rules of reality. **'Angelic Possession:' Like all angels, Dominions need a vessel to interact on Earth. Like other angels, they need the vessel's permission. **'Biokinesis:' With just a touch, Dominions are able to render humans blind. **'Healing:' Like all angels, Dominions are able to heal injuries and illnesses. **'Perception Altering:' Dominions can put people in dreams of their perfect Heavens and maintain it from a distance except when feeding off of them. **'Sedation:' Dominions can put people to sleep with a touch. **'Super Reflexes:' Dominions possess supernatural reflexes and are capable of countering attack by other beings even of equal strength. Their reflexes also match their flight speed, allowing them to react when flying at speeds of 200 mph and even faster. **'Super Senses:' Like all angels, the Dominion's eyesight's are near supremely acute, giving them enhanced vision. **'Super Speed & Ability:' Dominions possess speed, agility, and reflexes that are even far beyond that of other supernatural creatures, except higher angels. **'Super Strength:' Being a high class of angel even higher than Malakhim and possibly equal to the Powers or even the Cherubim, Dominions are unusually strong compared to most angels, making them stronger than and able to overpower humans, hunters, spirits, monsters, demons, and even most other angels. The Dominions are an elite choir of warrior angels making them much more powerful and skilled in combat than the average angels are. One was able to easily best Rayne, Mia, and Annael when they fought him simultaneously. However, the Powers prove a challenge and only the Higher Angels are the Dominions only superiors in strength and only they outrank them in the angelic hierarchy. **'Wing:' As with all angels, Dominions possess large feathered wings on their backs. Metallic and silver-colored, these wings are very large and are extremely flexible. In close combat, they can use these wings to enhance their attacks and use them to hit opponents. Dominions can also use their wings to break restraints and knock down anyone near them when the wings extended. ***'Flight:' Their wings allow them to fly at various speeds in any direction while they can also perform aerial maneuvers, to the point where they can hover in mid-air. ***'Wing Talons/Blades:' In addition ad unique to themselves, Dominions have sharp talons on their organic flesh wings, making them capable stabbing weapons and allowing them to shoot blades from them. ***'Wing Shields:' In addition to being used as weapons, like all angels, Dominions wings are also shields that allows them to be protected blades, swords, and arrows. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' As with all celestial beings, Dominions have a good understanding of the Multiverse. Additionally, they also know all ways of torture and have also said to have inner-knowledge of Heaven and all it's trap doors and secret passageways, as they are literally Heaven's security. **'Magical Knowledge:' Dominions possess knowledge of a variety of angelic magic spells. Weaknesses Although they are an elite and very powerful group of celestial beings, the Dominions can still be killed by the common methods used to vanquish angels. *'Angel Banishing Sigil:' Like other angels, Dominions can be banished by the sigil. *'Holy Fire:' Like all angels, Dominions can be trapped by a ring of holy fire. *'Angel Blade:' Like all angels, Dominions can be killed by an angel blade. *'Angel Sword:' Dominions are vulnerable to their own swords. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything in existence. *'Higher-Tier Angels:' While they could overpower a Malakhim and a Power, Dominions are vulnerable to the Cherubim, Archangels, and Oracle, like all other angels. Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Species